The Order of the Tomb
The Order of the Tomb The Order of the Tomb follows the ideal of death but are focused only in bringing death to others, for if they brought death to themselves, the order would no longer exist. They also cannot kill other members of the order, nor individuals who have a genuine interest to join their order as that would also hinder the growth of the order. Other than the previously stated restrictions, murder is strongly encouraged and in fact is necessary to reach the Hall of Hades. Services are held on the evening on Mortemsday which always include the reading of the Six Tenets, sacrifices (usually unwilling), Contracts, and Ascensions if needed. Below are some of the ceremonies that the Order of the Tomb partakes in. The Contract Worshipers that wish to be in better favor with Mortem than their peers can make contracts with him to try to become a priest or priestess in the Order of the Tomb, but at the cost of demonic possession and almost certain madness. Such contracts must be carried out by the Order of the Tomb, and individuals who wish to form a contract will be directed to the nearest temple. Upon a successful contract, the individual is accepted as a priest of the Order of the Tomb. The contract is then carried out not with pen and paper, but blood and magic. It can only be done during a service and the individual is known to the order as a "priest initiate". The priest initiate is told to stand on the sacrificial table while the Arch-Priest tells the congregation of the new initiate's desire to join their order. The Arch-Priest then turns to the priest initiate and hands him or her a sacrificial dagger. Then, the Arch-Priest motions the other priests to bring out the sacrifice. The priest initiate must kill the sacrifice and draw a circle around himself with the sacrifice's blood. After the deed is carried out, the congregation, along with all the priests, begins chanting the terms of the contract in abyssal. During the chanting, Mortem will come to the individual and place a demon within the same body as a means of direct communication with the individual. However, as explained before, having the demonic possession will almost certainly bring about madness. If the individual can control the demon, the individual is then adopted as a priest. But if the demon gains control, the initiate is bound to the sacrificial table and given as a sacrifice to Mortem. The Ascension Worshipers that take a spouse in life bind their soul to that of their spouse. Thus if the life of their spouse ends, it marks the end of their life as well. If the spouse dies during the day of the last day of the week, the follower will take part in the Ascension that very evening. If the spouse dies any other day during the week or after the conclusion of the service, the follower will take part in the Ascension at the next service. Failure to take part in the Ascension at the designated time will result in losing his or her place in the Hall of Hades. The Ascension begins with the follower writing the name of his favorite fellow worshiper in life on a stone tablet. If the worshiper does not choose a person to perform the Ascension, the Arch-Priest will perform it. Then, he or she lays his or herself on the sacrificial table alongside the deceased spouse. From this point forward, the person lying on the sacrificial table is known as the Ascending, as they are in the process of ascending from this plane to the Hall of Hades. The Arch-Priest then begins the official ceremony with the reading of The Six Tenets. Then, the Arch-Priest calls forth the individual whose name is written on the tablet and tells him or her that they have been chosen to send the soul of their own to the Hall of Hades. The Arch-Priest then hands the chosen person two items: a sacrificial dagger and a scythe. The Arch-Priest turns to the congregation and begins to read the accomplishments the Ascending has accomplished in service of Mortem. After the Arch-Priest is finished reading the accomplishments, the Arch-Priest motions the chosen to carry out the Ascension. The Six Tenets # Death is everlasting. When death takes me, I shall embrace it with open arms and join my predecessors in eternal service of Mortem. # Life is only granted unto me to prove my faith. To be accepted into the Halls of Hades, I must take life without remorse nor regret. # I shall not take my own life. Mortem controls when and where every creature's life ends. If I take my own life, I forfeit my place in the Hall of Hades. # If I save a life and do not redeem myself, I will lose my place in the Hall of Hades. To redeem myself, I must take two lives in the place of the life that was saved. # If I take a spouse, our souls are eternally bonded together and our time of death is the same. If my spouse should die while I yet live, I will take part in the Ascension and join my spouse in the Hall of Hades. # I shall not kill my fellow worshipers unless I am chosen to perform the Ascension. To kill another worshiper for any other reason is to forfeit my place in the Hall of Hades.